Deceitful Intentions
by AlphaOmegaPsi
Summary: Roxas is Namine's twin brother, Axel is Namine's boyfriend. What happens when Axel sets his sights on Roxas instead? AU, Akuroku, Akunami. STORY ON HOLD
1. Just a little crush

AN: I know I should have finished Attempted Suicide before I started this but I'm weak. I needed to start it before the idea left my head. A few things have changed from AS such as:

Roxas and Namine are twins

Sora, Riku, Hayner, and Seifer are Roxas' guy friends

Olette is in this one, as Roxas best friend

Axel is a student

Anyway, there's nothing to say on the first chapter. I hope this one is received as well as Attempted Suicide was. Without further adieu, I do present my new story. Don't forget to review! Reviews are love!

Disclaimer: Don't you know by now that I don't own it? How stupid are you people?

* * *

"Roxas!! Roxas, guess what?!"

I looked up from the book I was reading, startled. My twin sister Namine was standing in front of me, face flushed with excitement.

"Uh…what?"

"He said yes! I asked him out and he said yes!" She let out a very girly, un-Namine squeal. "I've gotta go tell Kairi! See ya later, bro!"

I waved slightly at her receding back, just slightly weirded out. Namine had been pursuing this one certain boy for almost a year now. I knew him, vaguely. We were in a lot of the same classes. His name was Axel. Though, as far as what I knew about him stretched, that was it. He ran with an entirely different crowd. Anyway, Namine had seen him once and fallen instantly in love. Since that day, she's been finding out things he likes, where he hangs out, who his friends are; that kind of stuff. And today before we left for school she said she was finally going to make her move. Namine isn't one to wait around for someone to ask her out, she goes for what she wants. Now, I wasn't really surprised that he had said yes. Namine was one of the nicest and most beautiful girls in school.

I was happy for her, really. Though I couldn't help but be the tiniest bit jealous. After all, I'd never been in a real relationship before. Unless you count that thing with Olette. Though, I don't really count that as a relationship. More like a…"coming out" experience.

Yeah, that's right. I'm gay. One "relationship" and I discover I'm gay. I just always felt…off when I was with Olette. When we'd kiss, I felt nothing. I kept telling myself I did, but the thing was I really didn't.

When the time came that I had to accept the fact and break up with her, I didn't know what to do at first. She and I had been best friends since we were little kids. I didn't want to hurt her. So I did the only thing I could do: I told her the truth.

At first she was skeptical, thought I was just trying to make excuses, but eventually I convinced her of my revelation. She was a little freaked out at first, and for a while I thought she'd end up ditching me. But, thankfully, she got over it and now she's my best friend again.

And it's a good thing, too. She's the only one I've ever told. Not even my parents or my sister know. Don't get me wrong, I love Namine. I'm sure she would understand and accept me. It's just…I dunno, I would always feel ashamed that she had to know about such a part of me. I couldn't tell her; no matter how sure I was she would be okay with it. My parents I couldn't tell for an entirely different reason.

My friends Seifer, Hayner, Sora, and Riku didn't know either. I couldn't tell them because there was always the chance that they would mock me and/or tell the whole school. I'd never heard them say anything in favor of homophobia, but isn't that every gay boy's nightmare?

Anyway, moving back to the topic, Namine had said she was going to ask Axel to the movies tonight. Since he'd said yes, that meant she's be at Kairi's all day getting ready and at the movies until…well, whenever the movie ended. And possibly later, but hopefully not since I would have to punch the guy through the roof for making a move on her on the first date. That meant I had to make plans. Trust me; it was not a good idea to be home alone with the parental units. Whenever one of us was alone, they assumed we had nothing better to do on a Friday night than to clean the basement or paint the garage or, heaven forbid, watch cheesy romance movies while they made out on the couch. Gag.

So Namine and I would always try to make sure to be out of the house on the weekends. That left our parents free to do whatever it is they do when we're gone (Gee, what could that be?) and us free to hang out with our friends.

Closing my book, I reached over and grabbed the phone, dialing Sora's number. "Hey, Sora, what's up? Well, Namine is going out on a date tonight and I need plans. You mind if I come over tonight? Alright, awesome. Hey, we should call Seifer, Hayner, and Riku too, have our own little party, whaddya think? Awesome. I'll call Seifer and Hayner, you call Riku."

We hung up and I dialed Seifer's number. "Yo, Seif! Yeah, we're all going to Sora's tonight. You in? Great. See ya later."

The conversation went about the same with Hayner. I assumed Sora convinced Riku, since Riku never passed up a chance like this. I figured I'd probably better tell my parents I was going. I didn't have to ask, I knew they'd be okay with it. They always were.

I had just stood up to go find them when there was a knock on the door. Rolling my eyes and wondering who the heck could be here, I went to answer it.

When I opened up the door, I think my heart nearly stopped. Standing in the doorway was pretty much the most beautiful guy I had ever seen. He had clear-cut bright red hair, green eyes that practically sparkled in the sun, a smile so white I thought I might be blinded, perfectly tanned skin complimented by small red triangular tattoos under his eyes and, to top it all off, a killer body. The man was ripped, but just so. He had muscles but they weren't huge and scary looking. He had an air about him that said, "I could rip you apart with my bare hands but I won't because I'm a nice guy." It was all I could do it keep from gaping at him.

"Hi," he said, giving a little wave. I soon found something else to love about him. His voice was deep and rich. It reminded me of milk chocolate. "I, uh…I'm here to see Namine. Is she in?"

Dumbly, I shook my head. I was aware that I couldn't stop staring at him. Luckily, I managed to keep my mouth closed.

"Well…I guess I'll just meet her at the movie theater like we planned. If you see her before then, can you tell her Axel stopped by?"

That snapped me out of my trance. THIS was Axel? Since when was he so…goddamn hot? I'd seen him plenty of times in class, how did I not notice how good looking he was? Maybe I just never got a good look at him. Yeah, that was probably it. Wait, I needed to stop thinking that! This was a guy my sister really liked and, besides that, he wasn't gay! If he were gay, he wouldn't have agreed to go out with my sister. So, stop ogling him and say something intelligent.

"Uh…I…I'm Roxas," I said, sticking out my hand and looking down.

Oh yeah, that was smooth. Probably thinks I'm some sort of weirdo freak now. Man, I am such a loser.

Imagine my surprise when I felt his hand grip mine. I looked up, stunned. "It's nice to meet you, Roxas," he said, grinning. "Are you Namine's brother?"

"Uh…ye-yes. I'm her brother we're twins but not identical because that would be weird a girl and a guy being identical that sort of thing is for twin of the same sex so we're fraternal and we're really close and…" I managed to stop myself by clapping both hands over my mouth hurriedly, but you could still here the muffled sound of my voice babbling on and on for a few more seconds. When I'm nervous, I babble uncontrollably. And right now, I don't think I could be more nervous. Slowly, I lowered my hands.

"S-sorry," I mumbled, "Sometimes, I can't stop myself from talking nonstop. It's…funny."

Axel chuckled. "No problem, man. It was kind of funny."

My face burned up. I was sure it was as red as Axel's hair. He had thought it was funny?

"Well, I should get going. Tell Namine I stopped by, 'kay?" He gave another little wave and made his way down the walk. I watched him go before slowly closing the door. I leaned against the hard wood and allowed myself to slide down it. Man, I was such an idiot. What the hell was wrong with me?

_You have your first real crush,_ a little voice in the back of my mind giggled, _I'm so happy for you._ For some reason, the voice sounded like Olette. It did sound like something she would say.

But I couldn't have a crush on Axel! He liked my sister, and my sister liked him. I would have to hide it, make sure to spend as little time around the redhead as possible. It would go away after a while, right? It was just a crush…right?


	2. Coming Out

AN: I'm sssssssooooooorrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!! I took so long, but I've been so uninspired lately. School started and such, and dad won't let me on on weekdays. But looky, looky, here it is now! You can't hate me that much, right? Anyway, thank you for all the wonderful reviews while I was OoA. In fact, I will thank them by name!

FellowWithTheNeedle

Silver Tears 11

Darkest Soul of Sadness

Kev the She-Wolf

dark and light heart

Sora Keyblader

Riku-Stalker

shad0w0Fn0th1ng

KristinLeann

TheOptimisticPessimist

Tomiko90

weary seer

KayChan4U

Terranai Parker

AllyIsSpecial

Tsuzuki Misaki

Princess Sushi

You've all made me feel so loved!!!!! -Hugs for all- Also, my forum is still open for anyone who wants to go and RPG. Please go, I'm not above begging. It's forlorn and empty there these days and there are some wonderful writers here who I could write some pretty good stories with. Anyway, on with chapter 2! I hope you all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Me owning Kingdom Hearts goes together like donkeys and trombones!

* * *

"I am so kicking your ass!"

"You wish! Oh, look at that, I just passed you."

"What?! You must have cheated!"

"Or I'm just better than you, Sky."

Sora scowled. He hated it when Riku called him by the English translation of his name. The platinum-haired boy knew it was the easiest way to get the brunette all flustered and therefore for him to lose.

I shook my head amusedly. Those two were way too competitive when it came to video games. They even forgot about the rest of us when they were playing. Hayner was sitting on the floor with his back against the couch, drinking soda and watching as Riku's car demolished Sora's. Seifer was sitting on the couch looking bored out of his skull, since if he wasn't the one playing he wasn't interested. And I was sitting on the opposite end, barely paying attention at all. My thoughts kept turning back to Axel.

It was infuriating, the way the redhead had practically taken over my brain. I wanted to be able to focus on other things. I let out a frustrated sigh. I hated crushes.

Hayner seemed to notice my discontent. "Hey, what's wrong Roxas?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing important." _Nothing I would share with you guys._ I was just thinking about the guy who is dating my sister, and wondering how he would look with his clothes off. A small smirk made its way to my face. I could imagine the looks on their faces if I had said that.

"It's gotta be important, you're all mopey."

"It's nothing, alright?"

Hayner got up and sat down next to me. "Come on, Roxas, we're your friends. Whatever it is, we'll help you."

I thought about it. I didn't have to tell them the whole story necessarily. Besides, I knew they would never let it go. They were good friends like that.

"Fine," I sighed, "I'll tell you. But…no making fun, alright?" It was a childish thing to ask, but I had to. All of them nodded in unison.

"Well…I have a crush on someone."

All of them nodded again like it was the most normal thing in the world. None of them asked who it was, and I was grateful for that.

"The problem is, this…person…is with someone else. And I don't know if they're interested in me. Actually, I don't know them that well. The only thing I know is…" I paused. "Every time I think about them, my heart hurts. And I can't get them out of my head. It's…kinda scary that someone can affect me like this."

There was silence for a minute. Riku and Sora had paused their game to hear my story. I squirmed uncomfortably. Did they know? Had they somehow, inexplicably, realized I was talking about a guy? Did they now hate me?

Finally, Hayner cracked a grin. "Sounds like love to me. I say go for it."

I shook my head. "I told you, they're going out with someone already. And the person that they're going out with is someone I really care about."

Sora gasped. "It's not Kairi, is it?"

"No, no," I reassured him. "It's not. In fact, I don't think you know them."

"Hmm," Hayner tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I still say go for it. Sounds like you really really love this girl. Things like this don't just come along every day. And if this guy she's going out with is any sort of friend, he'll understand."

I smiled. "Thanks, but I think I'll just leave it how it is. If they break up…maybe. But I think the person they're going out with feels just as strongly as I do about this person."

Hayner shrugged and went back to watching Riku and Sora, who had started their game up again. I glanced over at Seifer and almost jumped when I found him staring at me with a calculating look. I quickly looked away and forced myself to watch the TV screen.

Later that night, while everyone else was asleep, I was lying awake, thinking. Mostly about Axel, but also about Seifer. Why had he been looking at me like that? I knew Seifer well enough to know that he was a lot smarter than he looked. And he knew how to get information. I had only ever seen him give that look when he was trying to be intimidating, but I'd never been on the receiving end.

After a while, I figured I wasn't going to be getting any sleep tonight, so I got up and went into the kitchen. I knew my way around Sora's kitchen like it was my own, and decided to make myself some tea to calm my nerves.

I settled down at the table with a cup of steaming chamomile. I closed my eyes and drank in the smell and the warmth of it before taking a tiny sip. It helped, a lot. I found myself not wanting to open my eyes, it felt so nice.

"Enjoying yourself?"

My eyes snapped open. Seifer was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed and smirking. He looked the picture of cool. I never knew how he could always do that, and vowed to ask him some day.

"Uh…what are you doing up?" It was the only thing I could think of asking.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said, sitting down in the chair across the table from me.

I shrugged. "Oh, you know. Just couldn't sleep." I sighed. "This tea is really good. Want some?"

"It's not yours to offer," he chuckled. "Don't want any anyway. I was never a big tea person."

I nodded and took another sip. We fell into silence, but it wasn't quite uncomfortable.

Seifer drummed his fingers on the table. By now, the tea had become cool enough to drink without fear of burning. He waited until I took a big gulp before saying, "Was it just me, or, in your story earlier, did you ever say it was a girl that you liked?"

I choked on the tea. I had to set down the mug and started coughing. Seifer pounded me on the back a few times. Finally, spluttering and gasping, I managed to spit out, "W-what?!"

He chuckled at me. "So I was right. You always said 'person' when you were talking about them. So, tell me, who is he?"

My face must have been glowing. "Uh…I-I don't know why you would think that…"

"Cut the crap, Roxas." Suddenly, the chuckling, joking, good-natured Seifer was gone. In his place was a serious, more menacing Seifer. "Who is he?"

I didn't dream of trying to get out of it this time. That would only make Seifer even madder. And making Seifer mad was not a good thing to do. "He's…this guy my sister started going out with." I sighed. "I knew him before, but…I'd never talked to him." I looked up at Seifer and was relieved to find he had a small smile on his face again, one filled with kindness instead of malice.

"Those feeling you talked about, they were real?"

I nodded. "I know it's stupid to feel like that for someone so soon, but I do." I shrugged. "Besides, it's just a crush. It'll go away soon."

Seifer sighed. "You really can't see love when it's right in front of you, can you? Look, Roxas, I know you love your sister, but if you just tell her…"

"She doesn't know I'm…you know." I sighed. "Can you imagine dropping that kind of bombshell, then asking for a chance with someone she really likes herself?"

"I guess that's true…" He drummed his fingers on the table again. "So, if she doesn't know, who else knows?"

"Just Olette…and now you, I guess. You really don't care?"

Seifer shrugged. "Why should I? Besides, my brother's gay."

Whoa, that was a surprise. "Cloud's gay? Really?"

"Yeah. He's never had a long-term relationship, and he's not open about it, but he is." Seifer shrugged. "Anyway, you're my friend and that shouldn't change just because you like men."

I smiled appreciatively. "Thanks. Sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner, but…it's not the easiest thing to admit. You're not gonna tell the others, are you?"

He smirked and leaned forward to ruffle my hair. "Don't worry, Rox. Your secret is safe with me."

A wave of relief washed through me. It was actually nice that someone else knew. I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I drained the rest of my tea and got up to put the mug in the sink. "I'm going back to bed. I think I can sleep now."

Seifer nodded and followed me back to the living room. He lay down at his respective spot and I laid down at mine. I felt sleep begin to grip at me and smiled. But I couldn't help the image of Axel's head from popping into my mind one more time before I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I couldn't remember what I'd dreamt. But I knew it had been sweeter than any dream I'd ever had.


End file.
